


亲爱的克劳德（AC云x CC云）

by concentrategranules



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 背景设定为AC克劳德跑到CC世界被招安为一等兵。性格方面CC云＝正传云≠AC云，AC云经历过CC与正传但是性格不同，容貌略有不同。AC克劳德称为Cloud，假名芬里尔。CC克劳德还是克劳德。设定类似于《黎明以后》不过这篇AC克劳德是攻。行文仓促，请见谅





	1. 上篇

\----------------------------------

上

克劳德抬手揉了揉自己的头发，这次他被分配了个任务——在与五台之间的战争里扮演芬里尔去迷惑敌人注意力，至于细节，克劳德已经收到了相关文件。现在克劳德正在穿一等兵的衣服，特指芬里尔前辈的款式，虽然听说他进入神罗前的时候就是这样穿的。神罗这个任务选中自己的原因也很简单，谁让他看起来跟芬里尔非常相似，头发都几乎一模一样。

在车上换好衣服的克劳德正在随小部队前往五台战场。“他们会以为芬里尔在这边，其实芬里尔正在另一头进攻，同时我们会破坏他们的通讯，这样我们就能很快拿下这片区域……”长官一边检视着士兵们一边对克劳德说。

真的挺像的，芬里尔的脸看起来也挺嫩，虽然并不是克劳德这种……

对于两个人的相似性，很早以前克劳德刚进神罗的时候拉扎德就问过Cloud：“芬里尔，这个新近的小兵跟你有什么关系吗？”而Cloud当时回答的是：“我非常肯定他不是我的兄弟或者叔叔侄子什么的，更远的关系也不可能。”虽然无法真实去求证什么，但是阅人经历丰富的拉扎德还是相信Cloud说的是真话。

克劳德出发的两天以后，拉扎德就把任务细节递交给Cloud，让他准备一下就和部队一起出发：“具体细节已经出来了，我们采取了一个让士兵伤亡更小的办法。”

Cloud把东西揣进怀里的时候拉扎德继续说：“以及你要认真对待，这次对我们和五台之间的战争是非常重要，以及，与他们之间的战争的必要性——”他被打断话了。

“没兴趣。”Cloud关门就走。

又来了！你身为一等兵就这么牛逼吗？拉扎德愤愤地想。然而一等兵就是牛逼，举例同为一等兵的萨菲罗斯连科研部部长都爱理不理，相比起来芬里尔好多了。

好个鬼啊！拉扎德深吸一口气。不急，不气，不燥。

心累。拉扎德叹气。

关门就走的Cloud才不会管拉扎德怎么想，他现在想这次是自己骑着自己的芬里尔机车去，还是坐着神罗的专车去。这样想着的他拆开了文件袋，然后错愕的表情出现在他脸上。

他非常意外克劳德少年被牵扯了进来。

在Cloud原本的进入神罗后的打算里，是完全没有年轻自己的参与的，他清楚地记得原本的自己虽然身体素质在军队里很差，但是一直以来都还非常幸运地在各种情况下安全完好地活着，他害怕自己的贸然插手会改变少年的自己的经历，继而在战争中能不能好好地退役都是个问题。因此接任务的时候，Cloud都是尽力避免着那些“不应该”是自己接的任务。

他可是希望那个自己能永远不经历自己遇到的那些糟糕的事情，然而，现在接到任务的时候，Cloud才发现自己这次的任务却是牵扯到了克劳德。克劳德少年扮演自己？神罗真的不是让他去送菜的？可现在火速的先遣队已经在半路上了。

该死的！

Cloud立刻回去闯进了拉扎德的办公室：“我现在就开机车出发，不用管我，保证完成任务。”在拉扎德被撞门声吓一跳的时候又带上门走了。

嘴角狂抽的拉扎德继续让车队按原计划出发——反正都是迷惑敌人，而芬里尔现在就出发跑过去的话，那就更好了。拉扎德安慰自己。不要气，伤身。

\---

Cloud正在飙车，他记得那些路究竟应该怎么走。在当初两次打败Sephiroth之间的那两年，在二次打败Sephiroth之后的两年，他曾开着芬里尔机车在星球上到处跑。他如此清楚地记得这些风貌。现在正好用来找到自己可以走的最近的路。然后Cloud一边看着前方的风景一边回忆着山脉的模样，然后熟练地操纵机车从陡峭的悬崖上冲刺出去，飞过不宽的裂谷到达对面。深涧的水幽幽地流淌着，而Cloud很快就把它远远甩在了后面。

疯狂赶路的Cloud感觉到路程已经差不多的时候，便PHS与目的地的小队长们通讯：“我十分钟以后到，提前进攻，过程按照原计划进行。”Cloud这回打算着真正的速战速决，即使暴露一些自己真正的战斗力也没关系。

——没有什么比少年克劳德更重要了。

也正如Cloud所想，在自己疯狂战斗以后，漫天火光的战场下大家懵逼着怎么大部队都还没到，战斗这么快就结束了。这当然很正常，敌人们根本没有做好准备，就被空降了个杀神。效果比预期的还好了太多。

接着Cloud便赶紧骑着芬里尔机车往几十公里以外的伪指挥部冲过去。在冲到的时候他看见伪指挥部刚好正在被敌人端，里面只有几个小兵和“芬里尔”了。Cloud内心一凛——要不是自己提前赶到的话，这个计划百分百地失败了吧？唔，不对，其实自己是否赶到也不影响这个计划的彻底失败。应该是神罗也有五台的间谍偷取了情报。

幸好之前自己赶得急，对方的增兵很可能才刚刚出发，Cloud马上PHS提醒了那些人备战。

挂了PHS，Cloud开着芬里尔机车冲进敌群提起组合刀便战，很快就把敌人打退了回去。

这个地方暂时安全了，但是神罗那群开车撤离的人……特别是“指挥部”里面被丢下的几个人当中就有克劳德，Cloud忍不住皱眉。他理解这种情况，可是里面有克劳德。

几个人在Cloud面前站成一排。

克劳德内心正在咚咚跳，这是他难得地近距离接触一等兵的时候——特别是直面芬里尔前辈还是第一次，现在自己还穿着他的同款……刚才躲在这里面看芬里尔的单方面压倒式的战斗感觉实在是令人热血沸腾。而自己虽然穿上了他的衣服，但也完全不会有可能会拥有这种一等兵的样子。

“我已经呼叫了接应人员，很快你们就可以离开。”Cloud说。然后靠在一边的芬里尔机车上歇息。

知道神罗回撤的能力还是很强的，基本不用担心克劳德的安全问题，但是现在Cloud实在是忍不住想和他聊聊。但是Cloud也不知道该聊什么，他余光看见Cloud和其他士兵一样，都在偷偷瞄着自己。

年少的模样……这都是自己回不去的曾经。

于是Cloud又什么都没说，整个屋子里安安静静的。当然这里已经被毁得不能算个建筑了。

\---

来接应的人是塔克斯的，曾也来了。

“很抱歉这次有人泄露了情报，我们已经处理了几个五台的间谍，”曾轻轻在那些士兵听不见的时候对Cloud说，“以及，现在五台正在着重找到你，他们现在针对性地在寻找‘开着重型机车的金发的神罗一等兵芬里尔’，如果我们带上那个扮演你的小兵的话，他的头发过于明显，我们来的时候也没带上换的衣服，因此整个队可能都要受到袭击。”言下之意仿佛是建议Cloud单独带上克劳德离开，其他士兵跟着塔克斯从战场撤退。

但Cloud却是明白神罗在怀疑自己和克劳德有什么关系了。否则如何解释自己这次突然改变了以往的“完全服从命令”的风格？

然后其他人跟着曾离开了，被留下的克劳德面对着Cloud。克劳德内心迷惑着为什么被留下来的时候，Cloud把武器放回了芬里尔机车里然后跨坐了上去。

克劳德看着Cloud的机车。虽然早就知道和芬里尔前辈同名的那辆机车很重也很霸气，但是近距离看的感受比从海报、视频里看更强烈，果然是自己肯定推不动的机车。

“坐到后面来吧，”Cloud取出墨镜戴上，然后从机身里掏出个头盔递给克劳德，“戴上它。”

我刚才被他戴墨镜的样子帅到了，克劳德想着，接过头盔扣上自己的头。待克劳德坐在Cloud后面，把手搭上他的肩膀的时候，Cloud便启动机车，然后逐渐提高了速度。

从路况看来，芬里尔前辈开着的是最宽阔那条大路。突然克劳德听见一声喝令：“抱紧我！”于是他迅速抱紧了Cloud腰——克劳德摸到了薄薄的衣服下的肌肉，实在是强壮。

然后Cloud就载着克劳德少年开始开起了飞车，同时按开机关，拿出了一把长一点的刀。

而头盔下，克劳德睁大了眼睛。怎么会突然出现那么多的敌人？克劳德不由得抱Cloud抱得更紧了。这绝对是我练不出的背肌！刚内心感叹了这句，克劳德就开始体会芬里尔拿刀砸敌人的干脆利落了。

而Cloud倒是有怀疑。或许就是因为之前的速战速决让神罗感觉到了自己的不可控，也或许还有他们想干掉这个会对萨菲罗斯地位产生威胁的人，说不定还是宝条的意思——Cloud轻飘飘地就又给宝条扣了一口锅。嗯，这种事Cloud自己也不是第一次干，而且他还是被萨菲罗斯带成这样的。萨菲罗斯才是按锅按得最狠的那个。

不过不管是什么原因，为了身后的克劳德，他不能就在这里搞砸。恰好这里是层层叠叠的山里，所以……

在被机车又被头盔晃得头昏脑涨的克劳德迷糊地感觉到芬里尔前辈几个急转弯，就忽然越过了个悬崖，在陡峭的山上开始飙车。他还感觉到自己抱着芬里尔前辈的手臂被按住拉紧，防止自己不小心松开。

但是克劳德现在脑子都要变成浆糊了。

\---

淡定地轻轻反手掰掉克劳德袖子上那个微型追踪器扔进一侧的深渊后，Cloud继续行驶了一段路程，穿过一片满是落叶的丛林，直到离大道有一定直线距离以后，他在一条小溪边停了下来。

“克劳德？”Cloud出声，发现搂着自己的人没有回应，他小心地下了机车，转身扶着克劳德并取下了头盔。

头毛乱糟糟的迷糊陆行鸟出现在Cloud眼前。

因为头盔被摘下所以接触到更多新鲜空气的克劳德感觉自己又活过来了，然后他感觉自己被微微抱着，啊不，是自己坐不稳靠着芬里尔前辈。

安全了吗？克劳德心里一松，然后……

他绝望地发现自己吐在了芬里尔前辈毛领上。

Cloud愣了然后头上爬满了黑线。他想他居然一时忘了自己是个晕车狂。之前被敌方拦截的时候克劳德怕是已经就晕得不轻了，只是一直憋着，现在战斗结束就很自然心情放松了一点，于是就憋不住吐出来了。

“没事。”Cloud说。望望旁边的小河流，Cloud说，“就这边清洗一下吧。”

谁说芬里尔前辈人冷话不多的？他都温柔对我说了多少句了！从机车上翻下来——或许应该说摔下来——的克劳德想。

还有，芬里尔前辈战斗的时候真的太帅了……一克劳德蹲在小溪边一边洗着脸一边想着，然后他看着旁边的芬里尔前辈已经脱下了上衣。

前辈，您身材和您的脸不搭啊……然后克劳德内心忽然激动：我会是第一个看见芬里尔前辈裸上身的人吗？！接着被自己尴尬想法羞耻到的克劳德继续用水洗着自己的嘴边——太丢人了。希望芬里尔前辈没看见自己刚才盯忘神的样子。

此时正在搓毛领的Cloud并没有发现自己已经在开始变成克劳德内心的新崇拜对象。

\--

虽然被芬里尔命令不许说出去半个字，但是现在克劳德觉得，在看起来势均力敌的一等特种兵，芬里尔应该才是最强的。

被命令不许说的事情，就是在抄着小路离开五台区域的时候，他们再次迎来了一轮的攻击，对方并不是军队，而是反神罗组织——更准确的说是到处制造恐慌的神经病组织，在对方架起高破坏性的热武器的时候，芬里尔前辈仗着这个地方完全不可能有神罗的人的存在，发了个大招。

按照传言所说，芬里尔前辈在进入神罗之前就跟萨菲罗斯打了一架，听起来仿佛实力不差。但是按照克劳德的所见，特别是那个华丽的大招，克劳德猜测说不定芬里尔的战斗力还在萨菲罗斯之上。或许这是粉丝滤镜？克劳德又胡思乱想着。

还有……虽然芬里尔前辈说不定觉得自己不知道，但是他清楚记得自己袖子上被扯掉了一个装饰品，并被扔去了悬崖。那个东西肯定有问题，想起那东西从一开始就在的克劳德猜测那很可能是追踪用——事实上他猜对了。而且芬里尔前辈本身也有很多秘密。

倘若问现在的克劳德更喜欢哪位一等兵，他一定会高声回答“芬里尔”。原本男孩子们会喜欢的就是强大的男性，这是慕强的天性。而芬里尔前辈……

芬里尔前辈有一双偶尔带着点忧郁与迷茫的蓝眼睛，虽然实际上风评又冷又硬，他打起来的时候特别凶残不留手。柔美的脸蛋，彪悍的战斗力。不管是外貌还是性格都挺反差。

六把大刀真的太帅了。而我连用剑的技术都一般，而且……克劳德看着自己的手。在常人面前比的话，自己或许算是有点力气的，但是放进军队里就是那垫底的。

我没法成为一个优秀的士兵，克劳德沮丧地想，不过他很快调整好了自己的心情，起码自己认真为此奋斗过。

重点是自己坐过芬里尔前辈的车，蹭过他的结实的后背。虽然还吐了他一身……

可是芬里尔前辈超温柔！

这种关于崇拜的人的事情只有自己知道的感觉真是甜蜜又痛苦，不能炫耀的感觉太难受了。

不过或许这就是能与偶像有相似部分的福利吧。

\---

安全带着克劳德回来这件事，仿佛并没有给Cloud自己添加什么麻烦，因为他已经连着“修理”自己的芬里尔机车好几天。而且萨菲罗斯还在给他打掩护。

有一次和萨菲罗斯在训练室切磋后，Cloud和萨菲罗斯一起靠在一边的休息室里的沙发上休息。

“那个士兵真的和你没什么关系？”萨菲罗斯问。

“这么明显吗？”Cloud说，“事实上他是我在这个世界上最重要的人。”没什么不好承认的，在这个世界里，多一个萨菲罗斯知道，克劳德还可能安全些。看着萨菲罗斯转过来的脸，Cloud便解释：“我曾经说他既不是我的兄弟也不可能是我的远亲，这些我并没有说谎。”

“那你现在多少岁？”萨菲罗斯问。

“27。”自己刚过来的时候是25，现在已经差不多过了两年，27岁也差不多……Cloud瞪大了眼，刷地转头看向萨菲罗斯，“你想到哪去了？！”

“合理猜测而已，是吧？”萨菲罗斯面不改色地在心里划掉“父子”这个想法。谁让Cloud虽然脸太过少年而气质却过于沧桑？别说27了，萨菲罗斯觉得他心态比很多72岁的老人还老。

不过这次坦白以后，萨菲罗斯更是散发着一股奇异的气息。看看现在的一等兵，安杰尔有带着一小狗崽子培养，芬里尔也关注着一只小鸟，杰内西斯始终沉迷于翻来覆去念一本叙事诗。而萨菲罗斯总觉得自己没什么特别喜欢的。如果萨菲罗斯这个想法被Cloud知道了，Cloud一定会说，萨菲罗斯就是过于强大了，所以无聊透顶。

当然现在Cloud也这么想，因为萨菲罗斯最近经常在看安杰尔遛狗崽子。此时时刻他正带着克劳德去一个魔晄炉巡查。

对于外来的特种兵，不管是安杰尔还是杰内西斯，还是才招进神罗就马上成为一等兵的Cloud，神罗的态度都很一般。尤其是Cloud这个实际上身份不明的、而且是有着魔晄中毒痕迹的人，神罗更是防备。所以现在的克劳德却是被Cloud自己拖累了。

但是活着的健康的克劳德才是最重要的。所以现在Cloud“参照”了一下安杰尔。“我看见了少年时候的自己。”Cloud在神罗的人打探的时候这样回答。然后顺理成章地，Cloud先下手地就让克劳德跟在自己身边了。


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副CP：杰内西斯&女神；安杰尔&扎克斯；

“芬里尔，我赶到了！”克劳德灿烂笑着。  
今天Cloud又在给克劳德进行训练。力气方面，Cloud已经放弃了，他还不想这个自己也被宝条泡罐子。现在他倒是主要训练起了克劳德的灵敏度。  
魔鬼训练，但是克劳德并没有感觉到真正的疲惫。他觉得芬里尔前辈实在是太厉害了，他是怎么知道自己每次的极限的。  
所崇拜的人居然还如此了解自己，真是幸福。于是克劳德内心更坚毅了，他不想辜负前辈的培养，即使最终达不到想要的高度，但是自己确实为此努力过。  
有时候过于拼命了，芬里尔前辈还会让自己停下来。芬里尔前辈怎么这么好！克劳德想。  
又一次训练暂停离开训练室的时候，Cloud和克劳德正好撞上了安杰尔和扎克斯。  
安杰尔对着身后的黑色刺猬头说：“跟上，小狗！”接着克劳德就看见那位平时看起来很稳重的扎克斯前辈，就真的宛如狗崽子一样跟在安杰尔前辈身后，还绕着安杰尔前辈晃着自己的狗尾巴，安杰尔前辈也一副无奈又任狗尾巴乱摇的表情。然后训练室的门关上了。  
克劳德忽然想到那个关于自己的传言，说是芬里尔前辈就是看到了安杰尔前辈的养成的乐趣，所以也找了一只陆行鸟，也就是自己。  
安杰尔的小狗，芬里尔的小鸟……怎么听起来都宛如爱宠……克劳德抖了一下。不过自己完全没法与那位前辈比，听说那位的实力很快就会升为一等兵。所以自己还是洗洗睡吧。下一秒，克劳德就就听见芬里尔前辈说：“今晚七点整，训练室见。”  
马上立正，明明刚才还是劳累状态的克劳德中气十足：“是！”  
总觉得有点怪怪的，Cloud看了一眼克劳德的表情想。  
这样的日子持续了两个多月了，克劳德明显感觉到自己综合能力的提升。现在他的武器是枪，而且居然还是被改造过的，尽管从外形几乎看不出来——根据克劳德的了解，军队里并没有这种改造品的配备，它太顺手了，简直就是为克劳德自己打造的一般。它是Cloud塞给克劳德的，改造人是Cloud的一个神队友，玩这个的高手，两年前就被Cloud挖了出来。不过Cloud还有个神队友，时不时地就会意识集中过来。  
一起的训练也让扎克斯和克劳德成了好兄弟，有一天扎克斯就提出了这个问题，克劳德回答这是芬里尔前辈给的。  
“你们外形挺像的，最近还感觉越来越像，”有一天，扎克斯搂着克劳德的脖子，靠在他身上说，“身高，发型，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。当然，芬里尔比你强壮多了。你们真的没什么关系吗？”  
“他绝对不是我的兄弟，不是近亲，也不是远亲，我确定。”Cloud非常认真地再次声明这句“真话”。  
“好了，你们可以回去了。”安杰尔提醒。  
然后两只“爱宠”就一起离开回去休息。  
“克劳德的体质确实欠缺了些，”等扎克斯和克劳德离开了一会后，安杰尔说，“但是他足够稳重。就算是战局很混乱，刚才如此危急的情况下他居然还爆发了一下。”  
就在之前安杰尔帮忙陪着小狗和小鸟训练，虽然是一打二，但是克劳德和扎克斯加起来，在强大的安杰尔面前也是绝对送菜的角色。但是在被安杰尔步步逼近之下，克劳德刚才却是抓住安杰尔劈向扎克斯、扎克斯回挡的一瞬间的时机射中了安杰尔的胸口——当然这主要是因为安杰尔自己过于大意，但毕竟被克劳德抓到了机会。  
但是这个少年的本身的身体素质……安杰尔想，可惜了。以及要是小狗的性格能有那么一点点小鸟的沉稳就好了。  
而听闻此言的Cloud却是忍不住地瞄了一眼萨菲罗斯的腰。他想起十年前自己从Sephiroth背后那拦腰一刀。  
“怎么了？”萨菲罗斯奇怪地问。  
“不，没什么。”Cloud表情自然地说。他倒是想起了文森特，两年前他被神罗公司“招安”之前，他就已经把棺材里的睡美人折腾醒了。相信现在的位于尼布尔海姆的魔晄炉和神罗公馆的资料全都被文森特逐渐而缓慢地销毁了。如果不是担心神罗公司的人发现，速度会更快。  
忽然想起最近文森特都没有联系自己的Cloud回去就给文森特发了信息。先问个好，然后告诉他给克劳德的改造品的存货又需要补充了。  
一如既往地，Cloud几天都没收到文森特的消息，不过Cloud也不担心文森特的安危，这可是个神队友。  
\---  
神罗公司突然发出了个通缉令，而且一等兵们都接到了这同一个任务。  
“心情复杂。”萨菲罗斯说着，又抖了一下手里的任务单。它刚才因为重力，上半部分又自动卷曲搭了下来。  
一个黑发色长发的男人，披着有些破烂的红色披风，那披风甚至挡住了他的下半的脸，而且这个人还有同色的抹额，导致他的额头也几乎被遮挡完了，所以能看清楚的只有这个人的眼睛部位。这是从监控提取的图像。暂时神罗并没有查找到文森特的身份。  
Cloud也看着通缉令，文森特的罪名是谋杀，以及死者是宝条。  
神队友的行动真是太及时了，Cloud想。不过萨菲罗斯的反应……仿佛是文森特做了他想做的事情？  
“你什么时候把人带过来啊？”微弱的、柔美的声音在Cloud耳边响起。Cloud回答：“再等等吧，等一阵子我再把杰内西斯和安杰尔带过来。”接下来就要开始搞事，神罗公司肯定会乱，到时候再把他们带出来，会容易很多。  
“好吧……”女神的声音，听起来有点失望。不过Cloud现在没空理她，他惦记着克劳德。所以Cloud说：“你其实也可以主动找过来。”  
女神不吭声了。  
“还是说你喜欢看杰内西斯歌颂你的样子？”Cloud毫不客气地指出了女神的小心思，“其实你也可以当面让他对着你念情诗。”  
说完，Cloud就感觉到女神的意识溜走了。正无语着女神的反应，Cloud听见拐角出现一个个人。  
“芬里尔，只有你一个人吗？”克劳德正在张望，刚才他明明听见芬里尔前辈在聊天。  
“没什么。”Cloud说，“今天放松一下，训练就当成玩吧，结果不重要。”有文森特和女神两个神队友，尤其是文森特居然在层层保护下干掉了宝条，现在Cloud内心放松了很多，于是他现在真的想逗一逗这个世界的少年的自己。  
一头雾水的克劳德跟着Cloud进了训练室，场景开始变化，克劳德愣住了。他总结过Cloud模拟各种场景的频次，他发现这位前辈尤其喜欢室外的场景，其中他认识的场景频次最高的是米德加，圆盘之上和圆盘之下，前辈都有过模拟。但是这回是新的场景，看起来仿佛是米德加，但是更像是在米德加的模板上改造后的——克劳德甚至看见了被自己一时半会看不出的原因毁掉的神罗大厦。  
吼叫声突然从身后上方传来，克劳德立刻转身——“呃！”克劳德看见了巨大的怪兽，几层楼高。  
“它叫巴哈姆特，”巨兽的嘴张张合合，却是Cloud的声音，“这个形象我已经调小了。而你，克劳德，任务是逃出米德加——无时间限制。”  
芬里尔前辈你在说什么我一点也不想听懂！克劳德想，难怪之前他说这是个休闲游戏。然后克劳德就开始在陌生的环境里到处逃窜。  
Cloud在恣意扇着翅膀飞着，到处破坏着这个实际上名为边缘的小城。他并没有模拟其他人，场景里面只有自己和克劳德。  
\---  
这几天杰内西斯看起来有点走神。安杰尔现在也很烦躁，连身上挂着的狗子都懒得抖下来。  
等小狗走了以后，杰内西斯说：“你挺喜欢他的。”  
“我……”安杰尔有点哑口无言，而杰内西斯接着说：“他也挺喜欢你的。”  
小狗不是个撩妹达人么？安杰尔正想反驳，突然又觉得“喜欢”和“喜欢”应该是不同的意思。安杰尔便“哦”了一声。杰内西斯没有继续刺激他。  
“对了，我女朋友今天要来。”杰内西斯说。  
你什么时候有女朋友了？安杰尔震惊脸。  
“昨天，”杰内西斯看着安杰尔的脸，一下就看出了安杰尔的疑惑，微笑地说，“她就是我的梦中女神。”  
这得多喜欢？而且也太突然了。这个时候安杰尔还不知道杰内西斯说的并不是比喻。  
另一头，Cloud一进门就看见坐在自己沙发上的红披风。  
“你怎么来了？”Cloud问。难道最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，所以被通缉的文森特又到了神罗大厦？不过文森特的精神状态看起来特别好，Cloud也为他高兴。  
“我计划去再一趟北大空洞，明天就出发。”文森特说，“顺便先在你沙发上蹭一晚上。”  
说完，文森特倒头就休息。  
第二天，Cloud起来的时候，文森特早就走了。以及，一柜子的手枪都被文森特改造了。  
今日Cloud请了假，为了思考克劳德的路线。  
克劳德现在虽然看起来进步不错，但是越来越不像军队里的士兵。他现在已经不适合团队作战了。或许这也是好事，Cloud躺在床上想。  
突然有人在喊门：“Cl——芬里尔！”温柔且美好的女声，但是这是头一次Cloud听见没有回音的风格。  
女神怎么把自己实体化了？Cloud从床上跳起来  
“好久不见！”女神打着招呼。  
这是我第一次见你，Cloud想。明明还是自己的世界的你把我丢过来的。  
“好久不见。”Cloud还是正常回答着。他看见女神旁边的杰内西斯，这个点居然陪着女神来找自己，那么肯定也是请了假。  
不过，女神你就这样实体化跑出来了，为了杰内西斯吗？女神你把那句“让他当面念情诗”实际行动起来了？  
而杰内西斯则暗中想着一个问题。女神是认识芬里尔的，而且刚才女神还不小心口误了一下，那么芬里尔的真名会是什么？Cl开头还是Kl，或是其他什么？Clark？Klaus？Claude？  
身边的女朋友是女神，能认识女神的人都挺特殊……女神断掉的仿佛是o音……  
乱翘的金发，蓝色的眼睛，魔晄中毒过留下的眼瞳周围的绿色痕迹，莫名其妙的出现，找不到的空白过往……  
想起芬里尔说的，那只小鸟绝对不是什么亲缘关系……忽然宛如灵感涌现一般，杰内西斯对着金发的一等兵说：“你名为Cloud。”  
下一秒杰内西斯就有点后悔自己的胡思乱想，正打算编点有关克劳德的话混过去，然后他看见女朋友刷地转过来的脸和瞪大的眼睛，和芬里尔转向女神的惊讶表情。  
杰内西斯僵硬了一瞬。我猜对了？“所以，Cloud Strife？”然后杰内西斯肯定地说，“你们是同一个人。”  
“我没说！”女神赶紧表示自己是无辜的。  
我知道杰内西斯思维很放飞，而且心思也非常敏感……但是真没想到他居然一瞬间就能发现这个真相。Cloud想。  
于是Cloud伸出手:“Cloud Strife，来自另一个世界。”他重新自我介绍。  
杰内西斯现在则是脑子里只有一个问题：年轻的克劳德喜欢年长的他自己，而年轻的那个自己还没有发现这点苗头。  
嗯……安杰尔有小狗，双向懵懂暗恋；萨菲罗斯最爱的是他的正宗；大鸟照顾着小鸟，小鸟对大鸟的心思也暧昧得不行……对比起来还是萨菲罗斯省心。  
此时的杰内西斯，又想念诗了。然后他被女神狠狠拽了一下。  
好的我的女神，我只给你念。  
“那么，还是进来说明一下情况吧。”Cloud看着他们的互动，说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC的萨菲会喜欢玩AC的他自己，当然这也是很久以后的事情了。没什么戏份就是说明一下。


	3. 下篇＋尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 掀起盖头来的好看的少社长，我对不起你233333颜狗表示默哀一秒钟  
全文过程还是写得仓促了……就当大纲流看吧T^T

下

克劳德总是做梦，梦见那只巴哈姆特。梦里的巴哈姆特比芬里尔前辈扮演的那只大了很多，当然，也更加丑陋。而关于那天的“游戏”，克劳德失败了很多次。不过芬里尔告诉他，这个游戏里的失败经验完全没有任何参考的必要。梦里的巴哈姆特正在一个很高的建筑物上嘶吼，四周是奔散的人群。但是具体是什么画面，克劳德惊醒后又完全记不清。  
当Cloud被克劳德拦住，询问这个梦的时候，Cloud继续说：“没有必要去想它，那只是我随便建造的一个虚幻的场景。”顿了顿，Cloud继续说：“并不可能实际存在这样的怪物，对吗？”  
“好的，芬里尔。”克劳德回答。  
“那只是我心血来潮的一个游戏，却是让你多想了，抱歉。”Cloud说。小陆行鸟倒是越来越缠着自己了。Cloud想。  
“他崇拜你，他喜欢你。”女神的声音冷不丁地在Cloud耳边出现，带着回音。  
崇拜、喜欢一个很照顾自己的前辈不是很正常吗？Cloud现在却也并不能开口跟女神聊天，因为现在女神恢复了没有实体的样子。但是她不是已经被杰内西斯说动，跟着文森特去北方了么？难道已经完成带走克里森特女士的任务了？  
女神不愧是女神，值得杰内西斯时刻歌颂。不过现在Cloud不能对着女神说话，克劳德还在面前站着呢。  
“对了，芬里尔，我在思考我的未来规划。”克劳德突然掏出了一个本子。  
“嗯？”Cloud示意他继续说下去。  
“我想转职，成为一名塔克斯。”克劳德说。  
“嗯？！”Cloud内心不淡定了，“能说下理由吗？”他想起自己当初意识到自己在军队并没有前途时候也计划着未来，虽然具体计划了些什么他早就已经记不清了，但年龄也大概是这个时候。  
克劳德救开始对着自己的记事本，一条一条地念。念完合上记事本  
“扎克斯也觉得不错，他说虽然塔克斯什么都干，但是只要有钱拿就好了。塔克斯工资挺高的。”克劳德认真地说。  
“……”好熟悉的说法，Cloud瞬间没反应过来该怎么回答克劳德。克劳德的想法是完全没问题的，而且Cloud相信现在的克劳德的业务技能在塔克斯很排的上好。  
这确实算是一条很不错的未来的发展规划。若不是自己和杰内西斯谋划着要颠覆神罗公司的话……  
想了想，Cloud忽然问：“你还没有去塔克斯部门提交简历吧？”  
“没有。我现在就——”克劳德还没说完就被Cloud打断。  
“你先等等。至于原因，我现在不方便解释。”Cloud急速说。  
“好的。”克劳德无条件信任着Cloud。一直都在看着Cloud的克劳德早就发现了，这位芬里尔前辈的秘密太多了，而自己对他的关注早已超过了偶像崇拜，更像是……  
想从军队转职，其实还有一点点小心思。不想芬里尔前辈总把自己当成需要照顾小后辈；希望试探一下芬里尔前辈的态度，他会接受去当塔克斯的自己吗？要是跟自己喜欢的人性格不合就太坑了。  
并且，克劳德想，如此关注着喜欢的人的动态的自己，尽管是以未来规划为话题，但还有想和芬里尔多聊一会天的意图在里面。  
克劳德内心纠结地想着话题。  
看见克劳德不吭声的Cloud觉得还是有点小抱歉，但是如果现在就进塔克斯的话，Cloud非常确定神罗公司会马上用克劳德来制约自己。  
“再等会吧，不会很久的，我保证。”等我控制了塔克斯，就马上放你进来。  
\---  
安杰尔很快竟然也在问关于克劳德的问题。  
“想过他以后做什么工作吗？你的克劳德现在在军队，二等兵已经到头了，而且军队需要团队作战，目前带队的都已经饱和了，空出位置很难，毕竟五台战争已经打得差不多了。”神罗公司也耗不起这么多，性价比太低。  
这方面Cloud也是想到了的。本来神罗公司就非久留之地，内忧外患现在都在逐渐腐蚀着这个公司。而且神罗公司内斗一直很严重。新的科研部负责人是个愚蠢的胖子，无才也无德，魔晄能源的管理一片混乱。现在高层们都鸡飞狗跳，很多行动都被迫中止。  
拉扎德在神罗公司内斗中意外死亡，现在特种兵这方面的主管位置空缺，五个一等兵——是的，五个，扎克斯早在一个月之前就已经从二等兵升为了一等兵。——他们一个都不想接这个位置，同时也拒绝其他人。他们不欢迎那些有着莫名其妙自信的愚蠢的家伙。  
最后，神罗公司做出了最终决定，塔克斯的曾主任暂时顶替了这个位置。  
人的精力是有限的。管了难管的特种兵们，就别想有足够精力管塔克斯。最后曾头昏脑涨地发现，尽管情况比之前的几个代理主管好得多，这些一等兵还愿意接纳自己当主管，但是一等兵们——特指芬里尔和杰内西斯——却已经差不多算是塔克斯代理主任了。  
这还怎么玩？所以神罗社长等人继续讨论该怎么办。很快，正式文件也下来了：曾正式成为特种兵主管，塔克斯主管位置由萨菲罗斯接任。  
四个一等兵对着这个神奇的文件哭笑不得，而第五个、也就是萨菲罗斯已经坐在一边喝茶了。  
让萨菲罗斯接管塔克斯？神罗公司究竟是何等的自信啊！要知道自从宝条挂了以后，萨菲罗斯就越来越自我了。  
看来萨菲罗斯在继承了宝条想留给他的那堆东西以后一直在思考人生——宝条实在是太爱萨菲罗斯了，很早就签署了若是自己完犊子，就把所有东西都留给萨菲罗斯的遗嘱。现在却是派上了用场，萨菲罗斯可以自由地爱理不理。  
或许这也是为什么神罗公司会试图将塔克斯主管位置放萨菲罗斯身上的原因吧？Cloud不确定的想。虽然继承了来自那个人的遗产，手里有很多神罗公司的股份，但是心情五味杂陈的萨菲罗斯也不可能会对神罗公司有什么特殊的情感了。  
萨菲罗斯也很果断地拒绝了这个任务，所以他们推了个红发的毛躁家伙来暂时顶替。其实雷诺早在曾被搞得分身乏术时候就已经在协助干着这个活了。这么长的时间里，曾日常听到雷诺哀嚎着“主任你什么时候回来啊我顶不住杰内西斯和芬里尔啊”的声音。  
怎样在公司里搅局这个事情，Cloud并不擅长，这方面主要是杰内西斯在做，最关键的是杰内西斯还有个心爱的女神当“间谍”。  
这是作弊，作弊真愉快。Cloud想。以及搞事的脑洞方面，还是那位文艺青年思维广。  
还有，等到时机成熟的时候，如何鼓动有点消极心思的萨菲罗斯一起搞事？如果到时候他态度消极怎么办？Cloud眺望着北方。  
那当然是，召唤克里森特女士。  
\---  
Cloud特别惊叹杰内西斯的行动力，完美地击中要害，还四两拨千斤。只是利用了社长和少社长之间的父子矛盾，和反神罗组织的矛盾，在各方综合作用下，居然产生了意想不到的成效。  
完全没预估到会这么顺利。  
他就是利用了一把骄傲的、自以为是的少社长路法斯，在他和神罗社长这对父子间的火花四溅的矛盾上暗中煽个风。然后再让巴雷诺村的那些欺骗了自己的家伙们趁机浑水摸鱼，引导着从神罗公司的内乱里分一杯羹。分蛋糕那么好分吗？没有。所以杰内西斯一次性就搞定了两边——那个疯子荷兰德被神罗公司派遣塔克斯干掉了。  
杰内西斯说着这个消息的时候，给Cloud看了当时自己签的任务单，Cloud低头看着那上面的克劳德·斯特莱夫的时候，有种被噎住的感觉。我该说‘谢谢你给我报我当初连Hollander都制不住的仇’吗？  
然后他们继续整理着新的情报。  
趁着神罗公司的自顾不暇，五台也开始反扑，大有想在这个时机扭转战局的意图。不过现在安杰尔和扎克斯已经过去了，相信有他们在，战局一定会被控制住。唔，也许这两个也能趁机捅破窗户纸？   
杰内西斯和Cloud又开始计划着下一步，时机越来越近，他们打算坑一把萨菲罗斯——鉴于这位友人非常有责任心与号召力，最重要的是他有足够份量的股权。他们等着一个时机，把详尽计划告知萨菲罗斯。  
萨菲罗斯其实早就发现了两位好友应该是在搞什么事情，但是出于尊重，萨菲罗斯既没有查探，也没有拦住他们询问。这令杰内西斯和Cloud有点莫名的心虚。  
纠结的时候，更顺利的搞事结果出来了。搅局的两个人都目瞪口呆。  
——路法斯先生干掉了别的继承人，也在与自己父亲之间的斗争中坑死了对方也坑死了自己。  
没想到时机这么快就到，Cloud和杰内西斯面面相觑。接下来硬着头皮的杰内西斯把自己和Cloud制定的最后的计划放在了萨菲罗斯的面前。  
荧绿的眼睛盯了杰内西斯很久，杰内西斯都想掏出笨苹果咬一口压压惊的时候，萨菲罗斯回答了。他说：“好。我们是朋友，不是吗？”  
令人感动的友谊，“正常状态”的萨菲罗斯真是太好了，怎么可能有这么棒的人！杰内西斯和Cloud这两个真情实感的粉丝，背后默默赞颂着他。谁会不喜爱这样的萨菲罗斯呢？  
于是心情欢欣的杰内西斯，又去给女神念了一堆情诗。对这个行为，Cloud还是没懂文艺青年的脑回路。  
他现在没心思去看别人的感情。  
之前他还在围观出发去五台扎克斯和安杰尔，然而现在他在想克劳德。  
少年的克劳德的表现，实在是超过了崇拜。而且现在回想起来，他感觉克劳德仿佛一直都有在……追求自己？  
Cloud愣住了——不料这么快就轮到自己理清楚自己对克劳德的感情。  
这得好好想想。他回想起自己与克劳德的相处，忽然就觉得像是还带着矜持的恋人关系……  
呃……  
Cloud甩了甩头，晃掉这些乱七糟八的东西。  
这之前还是先搞定公司的后续问题吧。原世界的友人都不在，没人会说自己这点的。  
\---  
现在神罗公司已经更名——米德加市长开开心心地协助跑了包括名字的一系列的相关变更的问题——如今的它叫GAS公司，以最开始的三位一等兵的首字母组合在一起为名，主营能源为燃气等化石能源。美好的巧合。  
新的能源公司继承了神罗公司的壳子，高层进行了大换血，现在被整顿以后的新的GAS公司，比之前的神罗公司更加受欢迎。  
当然也有可能是新的挂名老板是萨菲罗斯的原因。现在杰内西斯和Cloud是他的副手。  
科研部门的新的部门负责人也早就找到了。距离新负责人被从冰里解救出来已经有一段时间了，在医院休养没几天后她就接受Cloud请求，开始研究化石能源——卢克莱西娅·克里森特，生物学的大科学家，在其他相关领域也有很高建树。新的领域，卢克莱西娅很有兴趣也很有信心研究下去。  
曾也很愉快地交出了代理职务，当回了自己的塔克斯主管。而新的特种兵主管，是文森特。现在的全职一等兵只剩下扎克斯一个人孤零零了，尽管安杰尔也挂着名，但是他也只是挂名了。  
对此扎克斯马上就去找自己的好基友克劳德倾诉了。然后他知道了克劳德和芬里尔还不是一对的消息。  
“我太惊讶了，你们居然还不是一对！”扎克斯惊讶的脸完全不是装的，他是真的被惊到了。但扎克斯转眼一想，自己和安杰尔当初不也是早就被认为很可能是一对么，直到最近又一起奔赴战场才捅破那个窗户纸。  
“我还不是很确定芬里尔的意思……”最近找芬里尔的时候，芬里尔都有点绕道的小迹象，但是又不完全像是拒绝。  
“你不说怎么知道呢？试试嘛。我很容易就成功了！”扎克斯开心地笑着。  
“……”克劳德默默地看着秀感情的扎克斯，抹了一把脸，弄掉被糊了一脸的狗粮。  
“你什么动作啊，”扎克斯瘪了瘪嘴，“我是在鼓励你哎！”他挠了挠自己的后脑勺：“反正其实GAS公司上下早都以为你们是一对，就像安杰尔和我一样。”  
“哎？”克劳德有点惊讶。  
“真的！我觉得芬里尔前辈肯定有这个意思！”扎克斯非常肯定，突然他就举手挥动着，“芬里尔！”  
Cloud现在已经把所有的事情丢给了杰内西斯，他想去见克劳德了。他便往塔克斯方向赶去。半路上，忽然就听见了扎克斯呼唤自己的声音。  
这两人跑到角落做什么？  
“芬里尔，我……”克劳德有点小尴尬，他深吸一口气，他想表达自己的想法了，“我想成为你的恋人。”  
“嗯，我知道。”居然是克劳德先说？Cloud微笑说，“我也是。”  
说完，两个人就又没什么好说的，互相看着对方的眼睛。  
就、就完了？扎克斯在旁边跟着干瞪眼。他想了想，就突然一溜烟跑了。  
“不打扰你们！”活力的声音，扎克斯边溜边说。  
克劳德黑线了一下，倒是开口了：“我觉得我们早就是了。”然后他抱住了Cloud，侧脸蹭着Cloud的侧脸。  
Cloud的微笑加大，他回拥了克劳德。  
“对了，你应该不叫芬里尔吧……”克劳德突然问了个犀利的问题。  
Cloud瞬间头疼，想着要怎样回答小恋人的时候，就听见小恋人又说：“以后等前辈做好准备再说吧。”  
忽然觉得温柔的前辈忽然尴尬的样子非常可爱，克劳德想。  
温柔又可爱的、会照顾自己的、比自己年长的恋人。  
他就是最好的那个。  
END

\---  
尾声

温柔的、可爱的、会照顾自己的比自己大了11岁的恋人，他太棒了。  
终于克劳德找到机会，给曾主任打了报告请假。他要把恋人带回去给妈妈看一看。  
Cloud启动着机车，载着克劳德去往尼布尔海姆。  
这天，被克劳德深深挂念的位于尼布尔海姆的妈妈清晨醒来的时候，琢磨着还要不要给儿子写信。不过她忽然又想起来，儿子一个多月前写信告知过他追到喜欢的男性了，过些日子要带回来。好吧，虽然没有说是谁，克劳德之前也只说了自己爱上一个很照顾自己的前辈……她还是决定相信一下克劳德的判断力。  
她便想着自己的事情。  
我依然是我，她想。她顺便给自己倒了杯水。她总是回忆起那场大火，她经历过的大火，它本应发生在几个月前。那时候她并不知道为什么燃起了大火，她仍然记得见过恰好回家乡执行任务的儿子的狂喜，记得自己答应儿子去问问能不能单独为萨菲罗斯拍个照片，顺便帮不好意思的儿子要个签名。  
哪里出现了变化呢？  
更名的GAS公司，人气更高了的社长萨菲罗斯，从未莫名失踪过的杰内西斯和安杰尔，还有什么来着？她开始头痛。她总是想起什么又瞬间忘记：后来神罗公司新加了两个一等兵，一个叫扎克斯，还有一个芬里尔……芬里尔的样子她忽然想不起来。  
她没见过芬里尔的海报，还是海报根本就没在尼布尔海姆发行？她也不记得了，毕竟这些都是男孩子喜欢的玩意，克劳德离家参军以后她就也没关注过这方面了。恍惚间想起有次偶然听到村民们说克劳德和那个芬里尔还有点像。  
这一年里，尼布尔海姆并没有出现过怪物，萨菲罗斯他们也没有来，也没有奇怪的燃烧了整个村子的火灾——这么大的火，她根本没能逃出去就被紧随的浓烟吞没。  
她又不小心摔了杯子，清脆的碎声又把她拉回了现实，她赶紧找扫把收拾。  
我亲爱的克劳德，我现在很害怕，我怕奇怪的大火再次燃烧，我怕你无家可归……  
还有另一个儿子Cloud，他后来又怎样了呢？Cloud，我记得那场火灾发生的时候，神罗士兵们都在尼布尔海姆啊。这场灾难有没有影响到你呢，Cloud？  
这些日子，失落的记忆逐渐恢复，折磨得她总是半夜惊醒，于是这些天她甚至有些憔悴。  
真是的，精神状态越来越差……  
“呀，克劳德！”她忽然听见外面的声音，是蒂法那个小姑娘，“天哪，还有芬里尔！我要回去拿相机！”  
克劳德？他回来了？她赶紧去开门看是怎么回事。  
她惊喜地看见克劳德的就在外面，这份欢喜瞬间塞满了它的心。她还注意到克劳德他穿着休闲衬衫和牛仔裤，而不是什么士兵服。不一样了啊。  
唔，对了，刚才她还听到了“芬里尔”？下一秒克劳德就把身形隐藏在树后的、其实是心慌的Cloud扯了出来：“妈妈，这个就是我的恋人，芬里尔。”  
Cloud不得不抬头。然后他看见了和记忆中描摹了千万遍的、一模一样的脸。  
她的表情也是震惊，死死地盯着，眼神带着惊疑和不确定，接着她忽然对着他哭了起来：“Cloud……”  
“……哎？怎么了吗？”克劳德不明白发生了什么。  
“没事，”Cloud眨了眨眼，褪去眼里忽然涌现的泪意，“我先和妈妈聊聊，等下再解释。”  
他上前拥抱了妈妈，用力地把她按在怀里。  
“很幸运再次见到你。”  
END


End file.
